


The Disappearance of Regina Mills

by FrankenSpine



Series: Scarytales [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Complete, Creepy, Dark, F/F, Fear, Horror, Intrigue, Missing Persons, Murder, Mystery, NSFW, Rough Sex, Unsettling, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: When Emma Mills' beloved wife Regina goes missing for three days, there is no trace of her, but during a violent thunderstorm on the night of August 15th, Emma finds her wife. Or at least, something that looks like her.Based loosely on Stranger Things.





	1. August 15th

Emma was waiting for her wife at Marco’s, their favorite restaurant, to celebrate their twelfth anniversary. She checked her phone. Seven-o’clock sharp. Regina should have been here by now. They’d been talking about this for months now, as it was incredibly difficult to get a reservation here. Where was Regina? This wasn’t like her at all, and Emma was starting to worry.

Worry turned to frustration after an hour, and Regina still hadn’t shown up, even after Emma had ordered a plate of spaghetti and breadsticks. Emma eventually gave up and paid the bill, driving home in the rain. Frustration turned to panic when her wife never returned that night, the next morning, or the next afternoon. She’d called and texted countless times, all with no answer.

Emma frantically called the Sheriff. “Graham? It’s Emma. It’s— It’s about Regina,” she sobbed, “She’s missing, and she’s not answering her phone! I need you to help me look for her.”

_ “When was the last time you saw her?”_

“Yesterday morning, at breakfast. I texted her throughout the day. We were supposed to have dinner at Marco’s, but she didn’t show up.”

_“When did she text you last?” _

“Um, I think it was about four-thirty or so. Something like that. We were talking about our dinner plans. She seemed just as excited about it as I was, but then she just wasn’t there and I— _God—_ I don’t know what to do, Graham.”

_“Do you know where she might be? Her mother’s, perhaps?” _

Emma frowned. “You and I both know she doesn’t speak to Cora.”

The Sheriff was quiet for a moment. _“Right. Don’t you think it’s worth looking into, though?” _

A heavy sigh escaped Emma. “I guess so,” she said reluctantly, “but I seriously doubt she’ll be there.”

She was right, of course. Cora Mills was the last person Regina would have gone to, _especially_ in a situation like this. Besides, even if there was some chance of a reunion between them, Regina would never have gone without Henry. Regina wasn’t there. Emma even went with Graham to see for herself (or rather, forced him to bring her along).

Upon returning to Storybrooke, the sun was already beginning to set, and so Emma headed inside to check on Henry. When she got there, she noticed the family dog, Ringo, trembling and whimpering in the corner. She looked at him with pity. He’d been doing that ever since Regina went missing.

“I know, boy,” she said softly, “We all miss her, too.”

Ringo came up to her and nudged her hand with his nose, and she patted his head gently. He let out a soft whine.

Before Emma knew it, three days had passed, and there was still no sign of her wife. The people of Storybrooke were growing hopeless and tired, no longer so certain they would find Regina, but Emma wasn’t about to give up. She would die before she stopped looking for Regina, and even in death, her ghost would continue to roam the earth in search of her beloved wife.

She pursed her lips, trying not to think of death as she made her way through the dark forest with a flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other. These woods were dangerous, but if there was even a _chance_ she would find Regina here, then she would search the place as long as it took. Tonight was the night of August 15th. It was raining heavily, soaking her to the bone. Lightning cracked the sky and thunder roared furiously within the clouds.

She’d tried to get Ringo to come with her, but he wouldn’t budge. This led Emma to believe he had seen something out here. Something terrifying. A bear, perhaps? Maybe a wolf? She shuddered at the thought. Despite his size, Ringo wasn’t scared of anything. What could have frightened him so badly? Had he seen Regina? Was that why he had been acting so strangely?

Emma called her wife’s name, hoping desperately for a response. She was met with silence at first, but then she heard something. The distinct _snap_ of a twig. Several, actually, and it was continuous. She swallowed, slowly turning to face whatever was behind her. Her heart just about stopped when she saw that it was Regina. She was certain she was crying, but it was hard to tell where the tears stopped and the raindrops began.

_ “Regina,”_ she sobbed, “Jesus, where— where have you been?”

Rushing to the brunette, Emma pulled her into a tight embrace. She stood there stiffly, not moving, not saying a word.

Emma frowned, finding this strange. “Regina? Are you okay? What happened to you? Where’d you go?”

Finally, the woman spoke. Her voice was stoic. “Just fine, honey,” she said.

_“Honey?_ Since when do you—”

Upon looking into her wife’s eyes, Emma froze. They no longer held any warmth or light. Just a cold, lifeless fog. Perhaps she had witnessed something she shouldn’t have, or maybe she’d underwent some sort of trauma, but there didn’t appear to be a scratch on her.

“Regina? Where were you all this time? Please, I need to know. Did I do something wrong? Were you unhappy?”

“I was right here, darling,” said the brunette, “waiting for you.”

“That— Regina, that doesn’t make any sense. We all combed these woods like three times. How did nobody see you?”

“Because, dear, I didn’t _want_ them to see me.” The brunette suddenly had Emma’s face in her hands. “I only wanted _you.” _

She slammed their lips together in a hungry kiss. This was not like her at all. Regina was tender, preferring to take things slow, but this? Emma couldn’t understand any of it. Feeling conflicted, the blonde pushed her away.

“We need to get inside,” Emma insisted, “I’ll call Graham.”

All of a sudden, Regina seemed furious. “Graham? Is he your _boyfriend?” _

Emma looked at her like she’d grown a second head. “Regina, what the— _God, no!_ You’re the one who used to date him. I never liked him that way.” Emma gripped her shoulders tightly. “I swear, Regina, there’s no one for me except you. I promise.”

A faint smile tugged at the woman’s lips, though even _that_ seemed forced. “Wonderful,” she said, still remaining stoic, “Now then, why don’t we go inside?”

Emma just nodded, dumbfounded. “Yeah.”

She went to put her jacket around her wife’s shoulders, but the brunette was already fifteen feet ahead. Emma just followed her back towards the house and through the back door.

When they stepped inside, Ringo immediately began barking, not in excitement, but primal rage. He was snarling and growling at Regina, and he looked like he wanted to lunge at her, but Emma swiftly grabbed him by the collar.

“Ringo! Stop it!” she cried, “It’s Regina!”

But the dog continued to snap and bark. Emma took him to the fenced-in doghouse outback, reprimanding him with a frown.

“I hope you like it out here, boy. I don’t know what the hell’s gotten into you, but you need to calm the fuck down.”

Ringo ducked his head and whimpered as he made his way into the little doghouse. When Emma turned to head inside, she saw her wife staring at her from the back window with a completely-blank expression. She tried not to dwell on it too much, but that was impossible, seeing how the brunette kept watching her like a hawk. It was really making Emma uncomfortable, but she was doing everything she could to convince herself that Regina was likely just traumatized and didn’t feel like opening up. Hopefully that would change.

“Mom?” Henry asked, bewildered, “Where’d you go?” Tears welled in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us you were leaving?”

Emma watched the brunette closely as she responded to Henry in that same monotone voice. “I was here all along, little one. I just needed a makeover. I wanted to look nice for _my wife.” _

“A— A makeover? But you were gone for _three days,”_ said Henry.

“Three days well-spent,” the brunette told him, forcing a smile.

Things only got stranger from there. Henry headed off to bed, quietly closing his door, and Emma made her way into the living room to call the Sheriff.

“Graham?” she asked softly, checking to make sure she wasn’t being watched. “It’s Emma. I found her.”

_ “Who? Regina?” _

“Yeah,” said Emma, “but she’s acting really weird. It’s like she’s someone else entirely.”

_ “What has she been doing?” _

“The way she talks, it’s almost like she’s a machine. Ringo was being weird, too. He wouldn’t stop growling and barking at her, like she was a complete stranger. He’s never done that before. I don’t know what to make of it. Do you mind stopping by in the morning? I feel like you just need to see it for yourself.”

_“Alright. I’ll be there at nine. Does that work for you?”_

“Yeah. That’s fine.”

_ “See you then.” _

“You too, Sheriff.”

Emma hung up and slipped her phone back in her pocket, and when she turned around, she found Regina standing directly behind her, causing her to gasp and jump a little.

“Regina—_ Jesus,_ you scared me.”

The brunette stared blankly at her. “Apologies. Who were you talking to, _darling?” _

“Um, the Sheriff,” Emma said after a pause.

“About what?”

“I was just telling him I found you.”

“Is that all?”

“Yeah.”

The brunette was silent for a moment. “Alright,” she said, snaking her hands around Emma’s shoulders. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Why don’t you come to bed, my love? _I want you,”_ she husked.

“R-Right_ now?” _

“But of course. Don’t you want me, too? Don’t you want to have your filthy way with me?”

Emma swallowed, feeling flustered. “Is— Is that what _you_ want?”

The brunette seemed taken aback by this, only for a moment, before desire eclipsed her eyes once more. “Of course,” she rasped, “How kind of you to ask.” She nipped playfully at Emma’s lower lip. “Come, my darling. I wish to make love.”

Emma laughed. “Make love? I thought you hated that term?”

“Yes, well, things have changed.”

_ “Clearly,”_ Emma murmured.

The brunette ushered her up the stairs and into their bedroom, where Regina all but tore Emma’s clothes off.

“Fuck me,_ Em-ma.” _

Emma let out a shaky breath. “Are— Are you sure? Don’t you think it’s too soon?”

“No,” rasped the brunette, “I want to feel you, my sweet. I want to feel your lips, your fingers, your tongue— everything. I want you to bend me over and _fuck me_ with that big strap-on of yours.”

Emma swallowed. Her eyes were wide with awe. “O-Okay,” she whispered.

She did as the brunette asked of her, feeling compelled to do so, and hearing the animalistic grunts and hisses that escaped the woman that night was enough to prove that whatever this thing was, wearing Regina’s face, was _not_ her wife.


	2. The Thing That Lives in the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. More to come.

When Graham showed up the next morning, Emma was quick to invite him inside. Unfortunately, Regina followed and ogled the Sheriff the entire time. It made both him and Emma incredibly uncomfortable, but for different reasons.

Emma left the room to make coffee for Graham, as he’d happily accepted her offer, and when she returned, she was horrified to find Regina straddling the Sheriff’s lap. He looked just as shocked, unable to do much to stop it. He was red in the face and his eyes were wide. He cleared his throat.

“R-Regina?” he asked meekly, “What are you—”

The brunette pressed a finger to his lips. _“Shhh._ I can smell your desire, Sheriff,” she purred, “Don’t you want me?”

“I—”

_“Regina!”_ Emma cried, drawing the attention of her wife and the flustered Sheriff. “Graham, I’m sorry, but you need to leave.”

Graham just nodded quickly. “Right. Of course. My apologies.”

The brunette climbed off of him and he was out the door in a heartbeat, speeding away from the house in the cruiser.

“What the fuck, Regina?! Why would you do that?” Emma demanded, “Look, I don’t know what the hell happened to you, but it doesn’t excuse _this!_ It’s unacceptable!”

Regina was silent as she approached the blonde, swaying her hips a bit. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off _just enough_ cleavage to leave both men and women drooling. It barely reached her mid-thighs. She never wore things like that. Emma had no idea where she’d even gotten it.

“Oh come now, _Em-ma,”_ she husked, “I was just having a bit of fun. Can’t you see that the Sheriff desires me?”

“I know he does! I’m sure he’s still jealous that you married me and not him.”

The brunette seemed confused by this. “He wished to marry me?”

Emma looked at her incredulously. “Seriously? Regina, don’t you remember how he tried proposing to you after high school?”

The brunette pursed her lips. “Hm. I don’t recall.”

“It was kind of a big deal.”

“Well, certainly not big enough to remember.” A smirk crept onto the woman’s lips. “I’m sure his manhood isn’t, either.”

Emma gaped at her. “Unbelievable, Regina. _Unbelievable!” _

She reached up to caress either side of Emma’s face and brought her lips to the blonde’s ear. “I’m not wearing any underwear,” she breathed.

Much like the Sheriff, Emma went red in the face._ “Jesus—_ Regina, you’ve got to tell me the truth. What’s gotten into you? You weren’t like this before. It’s like you’re a completely different person.”

The brunette was quiet for a bit. “The truth? Are you certain that’s what you want?”

Emma nodded. “That’s _all_ I want,” she said firmly.

“Very well,” the brunette said with a heavy sigh.

_Three nights ago, Regina came home from work to get ready for the special anniversary dinner at Marco’s. It was just her and Ringo in the house, as Henry was staying the night at Nick’s. She opened the back door to step out onto the carport, but as she did, Ringo bolted past her and out into the yard, chasing after a rabbit. _

_“Ringo!” she cried, “Get back here!” _

_The dog didn’t listen. He just kept on running. Regina quickly made her way down the small steps and kicked off her heels, knowing she would never catch up to him if she kept them on. She gave chase, not caring that she’d left the door open. It didn’t take her long to find him, but it was getting dark, and she needed to get back to the house so she could make it to the restaurant in time. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint her wife. They’d been looking forward to this night for months. _

_She found Ringo, alright. Unfortunately, something else found her, as well. Ringo whimpered upon seeing it— the thing in the trees— and took off back towards the house as fast as his little legs could carry him. Regina, on the other hand, couldn’t move. She was frozen in terror. She tried to scream, but when she opened her mouth, no sound ever came. This creature, whatever it was, was unlike anything she had ever seen. _

_Just as the thing lunged at her from the high branches, the dark sky flashed from black to red for a split second, and in that time— although brief— she got a good look at its face. _

Now, as Emma stood in middle of the living room, she wished she hadn’t asked for the truth. In fact, she wished she had just let this whole thing continue as though nothing had happened. Maybe having a horny, adulterous wife was better than— than whatever the hell this thing was in front of her.

It was tall and slender. It had thin, smoky fur. Its enormous tail resembled a scorpion’s, and its face and legs were wolf-like. Its arms were long. _Too long._ Its claws were sharp, but its teeth were sharper. Its ribs were completely exposed. It breathed, though it had no lungs, and no heart to pump blood. In their place was a nest of writhing, hissing snakes (no doubt venomous). It saw, though it had no eyes. Just sunken pits of pure darkness. Its black tongue was like that of a serpent, long and forked.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the nightmarish vision vanished. In its place stood Regina— or at least, her imposter— just smiling sweetly at Emma as though none of this had happened. Her smile fell when she saw the tears slipping down Emma’s cheeks, and she cupped them gently.

“Come now, my sweet,” she murmured, “there is no need to be afraid.” She leaned up and ran her tongue along the salty tears, causing Emma to wince. Her tongue was forked. “I won’t hurt you.” She pressed her lips to the blonde’s ear. _“I promise.”_


	3. And Nothing but the Truth

Emma tried not to dwell on the fact that the creature wearing her wife’s face was standing beside the bed, silently staring at her like a hawk. She pretended to be asleep, but she could feel the creature’s cold eyes on her. It made her skin crawl. Eventually, though, she did find rest.

When she awoke the next morning, she found herself alone in the room. At first she was relieved, but then she panicked, not knowing where the creature had gone. She scrambled out of bed and into the kitchen, where she found Henry sitting at the table with Ringo by his side.

“Henry? Didn’t expect you to be up so soon. Have you seen—”

“Mom? Yeah,” Henry said quietly, meeting her gaze with a look of apprehension. “I had this really weird dream that she was standing over me last night, just staring at me.”

Emma’s blood ran cold. “I, uh, had the same dream,” she said.

“Really? That’s weird. Do you think she’s okay?”

Emma started to respond, but before she could say a word, the creature posing as Regina came strolling casually through the front door with a satisfied smile. Ringo whimpered when he saw her and went to hide under Henry’s chair. The woman’s hair was wet, like she’d just gotten out of the shower, and she was sporting a different dress, though it was much tighter and more revealing.

“Where _were_ you?” Emma asked accusingly.

The brunette just smiled, stretching her arms above her head. “I just went out for a nice walk,” she said, “No need to worry.”

“A walk? In _that_ dress? And in _those_ heels?”

The creature laughed. “Of course.”

“And why is your hair wet?”

“It started to rain.”

“I don’t see any rain.”

The brunette just looked at Emma for a moment, and out of the blue, rain began to pour outside. “You were saying?”

Emma was shocked. “How did you do that?”

“Do what, dear?”

Emma was left speechless as the creature sauntered past her and up the stairs, peering back at her with a sly smirk.

“Care to join me, darling? I’d like to speak to you in private.”

“Uh— sure,” Emma said quietly, “Give me a minute.”

The creature disappeared upstairs, and Emma turned to Henry with a conflicted look. “Kid, can you do me a favor?”

“Sure,” said Henry, “What is it?”

“I need you to look online for a fancy security system— the most advanced one you can find. Cameras and everything, and a monitor to view it all. The price doesn’t matter.”

Henry frowned. “Are you sure?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. I’d feel a lot safer if I knew just what the hell was going on around here.”

As Henry went into his room with Ringo, Emma reluctantly headed upstairs to her room. The moment she stepped through the door, the creature’s arms snaked around her shoulders and pulled her back. The door shut and locked, seemingly on its own, which baffled Emma.

“W-What the hell are you _doing?” _

“Come and join me in the shower, my darling. I want to mark this beautiful body of yours.”

“Oh, _hell no!”_ Emma shouted, swiftly turning to face the lascivious creature. “Tell me where you really went. We both know you didn’t go for a walk.”

“Oh, but I did,” said the creature.

“How long were you gone?”

“Not very.”

“I said, _how long?” _

The brunette sighed. “Three hours.”

Emma’s eyes almost burst out of her skull. “Three hours?! You left before the sun came up? To do what, exactly? Bury my wife’s body? Where is she, you _monster?!” _

“Come now, there’s no need for name-calling,” said the creature, “Your wife is right here, _Em-ma._ Her conscience is simply lying dormant for the time being.”

“You mean you— you _possessed her?”_

“That’s the simplest way of putting it, yes.”

“Why her?”

“Because,” said the creature, “she came to me, and the moment I looked at her, I knew she would make the perfect host.”

“So you’re a parasite, then? Seems fitting.”

The creature laughed. “Parasite? No. I’m _me.”_

“Which is what, exactly? You terrify me, you know that? Please don’t ever let Henry see your true face. He’s under enough stress as it is. The last thing he needs is to be traumatized.”

The brunette’s hands caressed Emma’s face lightly. “You wanted the truth, and that was precisely what you got. What is it you humans say? _Beggars can’t be choosers?”_

Emma let out a heavy sigh. “You could have at least warned me.”

“Darling, there is _nothing_ I could have said that would prepare you for that.”

“Tell me where you went. Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” said the creature, “I went for a stroll in the woods. I was hungry.”

“What did you eat?”

“A pig. Very tender.”

“Gross. Whoever that pig belonged to is gonna be pissed,” said Emma, “Also, why is your hair wet?”

“I told you,” said the creature, “it was raining.”

“No. It only started raining after you claimed it was. How’d you do that, anyway? Are you some kind of rain spirit?”

The brunette chuckled. “If only.”

“Do you have a name?”

“I suppose I do,” said the creature, “but I’ve lived for so long that I no longer remember it.” It stepped behind Emma, taking on its true form once more. _“If you don’t wish to see me, then don’t turn around.”_ It was still mimicking Regina’s voice, though the sound seemed to echo. _“But if you look into my eyes, you will know the answers to all of your questions.”_

“We both know that’s not going to happen.”

_“I am many things, Emma, but a mind-reader isn’t one of them. Come. Join me in the shower. I want to feel your loving touch.”_ Suddenly, the creature was donning Regina’s face again, and its voice no longer echoed. It grabbed Emma’s hands, swiftly forcing them onto its chest. “This _is_ what you want, is it not?”

_“No!”_ Emma snapped, quickly jerking her hands away, “Not with you.”

“And why not?”

“Because you’re not her.”

“But this body certainly is.”

“Tell me something, monster. Is she still in there? Or have I lost her forever? Tell me the truth.”

“I told you, she’s right here. She see, hear, feel, and taste— she simply can’t speak. She is entirely aware of her surroundings.”

“And what happens to her when you,” Emma swallowed, _“change form?”_

“Nothing changes.”

“Is that the truth?”

“And nothing _but_ the truth,” the creature told her.

* * *

Emma waited outside the bathroom door once the creature got into the shower. She was not about to let that _thing_ seduce her again. The first time was a mistake on her part, but now that she knew the truth, there would not be a second time. She placed a small recording device beneath the dresser so that the creature (hopefully) wouldn’t find it. She was desperate to find out just what was going on, and how she could get her wife back.

As she stepped out onto the sidewalk to get the mail, Emma saw a cruiser speeding down the road, followed by an ambulance, their sirens blaring. Both were headed west. She wasn’t sure why, but it left her with a feeling of impending doom. She spotted the local psychiatrist, Dr. Hopper, out walking his dog and approached him.

“Hey Doc, do you know what’s going on?”

The redheaded man shook his head. “No idea. Wish I could be more helpful.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure we’ll know soon enough,” said Emma, “Anyway, have a nice day.”

“You too, Emma.”

They went their separate ways. Emma headed back inside, going to Henry’s room where she knocked on the door. “Henry? It’s me. Open up.”

The door opened and Henry was standing there with his laptop in hand and a hopeful smile. “I found a really good security system. It’s affordable, and it has a five-star rating.”

“Wow. It’s like a dream come true. Let me have a look at it.”

* * *

He was gone. Sheriff Humbert was gone. Not missing like Regina was, but dead. Mauled to death by some— _thing._ His torso was ripped open, exposing his guts and his ribs, which had been pried open. His heart and lungs were missing. There was no trace of them.

The strangest and most horrifying part of all— at least in Emma’s mind— was the look on his face. He was smiling, as if he’d been enjoying himself before he was killed. There was no way a human could have done this to him. There were no signs of forced entry into his home. The front door had been unlocked. It was Deputy Booth that found him, having gone over to investigate when he didn’t show up for work.

Emma knew. She didn’t need to look the creature in the eye to know it was responsible, but when she did, there was no doubt. The sly grin that crept onto its lips chilled Emma to the core.

“It was _you,”_ she said quietly, “You killed him. _Why?”_

“I needed sustenance,” the creature said simply.

Emma was seething. “You told me you ate a_ pig.”_

“I did,” replied the creature, “He lusted after me, and so I fed on his sexual energy— then I ate his heart and lungs.”

“Jesus, _why?”_ Emma demanded.

“Because my companions require sustenance as well.”

“Your— Your companions?”

The creature smiled. “Yes,” it said, “The ones that writhe within my chest.”

Emma shuddered involuntarily, which the creature seemed to find amusing. “You’re a monster.”

“Darling, I never claimed otherwise.”

* * *

Emma was curled up in a fetal position, doing everything she could to ignore the fact that the creature was staring at her like a predator watching its prey. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know.”

“No, I _don’t_ know that!” Emma snapped, “For all I know, you’ll do the same thing to Henry!”

“I won’t,” the creature said firmly, “I do not harm women and children.”

Emma scoffed. “How noble of you,” she said bitterly, “You don’t think possessing a defenseless woman in the middle of the woods is harmful? You need to set your priorities straight.”

“What would you have me do? I need to eat, just like everyone else.”

“You can buy meat like a normal fucking person, or if you must, you can go hunting— for _animals. Not_ people. You killed Graham. Do you have any idea how serious this is? Or do you just not give a fuck?”

The creature was quiet for a moment. “Think of me like a shark. Sharks are drawn to blood. It sends them into a frenzy. They grow ravenous. It is the same with me, only it is desire that draws out the beast in me. I simply cannot control myself.”

“Is there any way this will get traced back to you?”

“No one will ever suspect Regina Mills had something to do with such a grisly murder.”

Emma hesitated. “You said you didn’t remember your name,” she rasped, “but what do other people call you?”

What the creature said next sent chills down Emma's spine.

_“Wendigo.”_


	4. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I've been super busy with college and just life in general.

The cameras worked wonders. The Wendigo, still in control of Regina’s body, seemed oblivious to the fact that it was being monitored wherever it went, both inside and outside the house. It remained just as wary of Ringo as he was of it.

The creature’s behavior somehow grew even stranger as time went on, and Emma was certain it had to do with the consumption of meat. The more meat it ingested, the more powerful it seemed to become.

One night at dinner, the man-eating creature devoured an entire plateful of raw meat— chicken, pork, steak, and even fish— but even then, it seemed dissatisfied. Emma feared it would go out and kill someone else, so she kept a close eye on the vicious carnivore.

As the Wendigo made its way towards the front door, Emma stopped it dead in its tracks.

“And just where the hell do you think _you’re_ going?”

The creature slowly turned and a smirk graced its painted lips. “A walk,” it replied, “I have always preferred the darkness.”

“Why don’t I go with you?”

“Whatever for?”

Emma’s jaw clenched. “Just want to make sure you don’t kill anyone else,” she said pointedly.

The creature laughed. “Why don’t I show you something? I think you will find it, shall way say, _breathtaking.” _

Emma swallowed nervously, frowning a bit. “Okay,” she said, “Show me.”

With a nod, the creature walked out the door. “Then come along.”

Emma followed after the creature, her gun tucked into her waistband, and they walked out into the night, eventually arriving at the cemetery. The blonde’s face paled and her blood ran cold.

“Please tell me you aren’t about to eat a corpse. I swear to God—”

“No,” the creature said firmly, “Just watch.”

Suddenly, thunder roared and lightning cracked the dark sky, startling Emma.

“W-What the hell? How’d you do that?”

_ “Silence,”_ the creature snapped.

Emma frowned, but said nothing. She gasped and jumped back as the lightning struck Graham’s tombstone, splitting it in two.

“What the fuck?!”

All of a sudden, the Wendigo was showing its true face as it stormed towards Emma, causing her to stumble and fall backwards. She stared up at the creature in sheer horror as the snakes in its ribs hissed and writhed.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she whispered.

_“I promised I wouldn’t. I always keep my promises.” _

“What was that just now?” Emma asked, “What did you do to—”

_ “Emma,”_ came a familiar voice.

Shocked, the blonde turned to find none other than Graham standing just a few feet away. He had his hands in his pockets, appearing completely unfazed. His chest was completely intact. It was like he had never been dead— like none of this had ever even happened. Needless to say, Emma was baffled.

“Graham?” she rasped, “How did you— what—”

The Wendigo let out a haunting laugh._ “I told you I wanted to show you something breathtaking.”_

“How is this possible?”

_“I could explain it to you,”_ said the Wendigo, _“but you would never understand.”_

* * *

There was something strange about Graham (aside from the fact that he was back from the dead, of course). He was more distant. He was not the cheerful Sheriff everyone remembered. There was no explanation as for how he was alive. It was impossible. He had been ripped open. They’d buried him. The entire town was at his funeral.

Whatever the reason for his inexplicable return from beyond the grave, he had been spotted doing some very _strange_ things. The most bizarre occurrence was when Dr. Hopper caught the Sheriff digging through a dumpster with a wild look in his eyes, snarling and grunting all the while.

One afternoon, Emma was watching the camera feeds from her laptop. The Wendigo was in the kitchen, devouring raw meat as usual. Emma looked at her phone on the desk when she got a text from Henry.

_I’ve got something that I really think could bring Mom back._

Curious, Emma was quick to reply. _What is it? _

_Hear me out. _

Emma frowned. _Henry. What is it?_

It was almost a solid minute before the boy responded. _I’m almost home. I’ll show you then. I love you. _

Emma just sighed and shook her head._ Love you too, kid. _

When Henry finally returned home, he headed straight for the office where Emma was sitting at her computer.

“Alright, what have you got for me?” the blonde quizzed.

Henry took off his backpack and unzipped it, pulling out what he believed was the key to getting his mother back. Emma just stared at it for a bit, blinking slowly as she was visibly uncertain.

“Seriously?”

Henry looked flustered. “I don’t know,” he said defensively, “I just thought it was a good idea at the time. Can’t we at least try it?”

Emma let out a heavy sigh. “I suppose there’s no harm in trying. Okay,” she said, “but I want you to give it to her.”

Henry nodded. “Already on it.”

* * *

The Wendigo arched its eyebrow, clearly skeptical. “It smells strange. How do I know this isn’t poison?”

“I won’t poison my mom,” Henry said with a frown, “You aren’t her, but this is still her body.”

The creature contemplated this in silence. “Very well,” it said after a moment.

It took the strange morsel from Henry’s hand and tentatively took at bite. As it chewed, its eyes grew wide and its pupils dilated. It seemed to enjoy the sweet taste. However, just as quickly as the beast began to enjoy itself, it suddenly felt as though it was being torn apart. Throwing back its head, the creature let out a deafening screech of pain and fury and fell to its knees. Thick, black smoke came pouring out of its eyes and mouth, and Regina’s body collapsed onto the floor with a _thud. _

The Wendigo started to reform its body out of the dark smoke, but just as it did, the sunshine seemed to become brighter all of a sudden, and again, the beast shrieked in agony. It returned to its smoky form and eventually faded away into the nothingness, leaving behind Regina’s unconscious body and the key to the Wendigo’s destruction.

Emma and Henry gaped at each other in shock.

“Holy shit,” whispered Emma, “That actually worked.”

Henry grinned. “I can’t believe it! That was so _awesome!” _

A quiet groan escaped Regina, and she slowly opened her eyes. Emma was knelt beside her in a heartbeat, gripping her hand tightly.

“E-Emma?” she mumbled, “What happened? Why am I on the floor?”

Emma stared at her, visibly conflicted. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I— I was having this awful dream,” said Regina, “I dreamed that Ringo ran off into the woods and I followed him, and then this— this_ thing_ attacked me.” She shook her head slowly and frowned. “I have no idea what it was, but it felt so _real.”_ She gasped and her eyes grew wide in horrified realization as she looked to her wife. “Emma, did I— did I miss our anniversary? Oh Emma, I am_ so sorry!_ I—”

She fell silent as Emma’s lips slammed against hers in a passionate kiss.

“Emma?” she asked, understandably confused.

Emma helped her up and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Don’t apologize. Everything’s alright now.”

Regina was stunned. “It— It is?”

Emma smiled despite the tears in her eyes, nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah. I’m just happy to have you back, Gina. I love you _so much.” _

“Even though I missed dinner?”

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re here _now.”_

Regina was about to respond, but then she spotted something on the floor and frowned in confusion. “Why is there a Snickers on the floor?”

Emma chuckled. “Let’s just say you’re not you when you’re hungry.”


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The final chapter.* Definitely leaves room for a sequel if enough people want it :)

Emma, Regina, Henry and Ringo were piled in the little yellow bug, driving through the woods in search of the Sheriff. He was missing, and that worried them— _especially_ Regina, now that she’d been filled in on everything.

“What if he’s turned into a Wendigo, too?” she asked fearfully.

“God I hope not,” said Emma, “but the one possessing you said it was the only one of its kind.”

“How can you be sure it was telling the truth?” asked Regina.

Emma shrugged. “Good point.”

They rode on in silence, each of them scoping the place out for any signs of strange activity. Ringo was in the backseat with Henry, panting contentedly as he gazed out the window.

“Mom?” Henry asked with uncertainty.

Regina turned and offered a reassuring smile. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“How are we gonna explain all this? We can’t just pretend like it never happened.”

Regina’s smile fell a bit. “You’re right,” she said, slowly shaking her head, “but I’m afraid I don’t know. We could just tell the truth.”

“Who would believe us?” asked Emma, “Oh, my wife was missing because she was possessed by a demon, and now the Sheriff— who was dead by the way— is also missing, but very much alive.”

“Well, people know he came back from the grave,” said Henry, “so there’s no hiding that. Why not just come clean with the rest of it?”

“Because believe it or not, a dead man coming back from the other side is_ way less_ far-fetched than a monster whose weakness is _candy.” _

“Are you sure about that?” Henry asked with the best John Cena impression he could manage.

Emma started to say something, but was cut off by Regina.

_“Emma, look out!”_

Emma gasped and her eyes grew wide as the Sheriff suddenly stepped out in front of her car from behind a dead tree. She slammed on her brakes, but it was too late. She’d already struck the deathly-pale officer, who was now bleeding out on the ground. She and Regina jumped out of the car. Henry tried to do the same, but the two of them quickly put a stop to this.

_“Stay in the car!”_ they cried in unison.

Henry obeyed, holding Ringo close to him when the pom-a-nauze began trembling and whimpering in fear.

“Be careful!” he shouted.

Emma and Regina were shocked to find that not only was the Sheriff not moving, he was grinning like a madman. Blood was seeping out of his stomach and staining his clothes, yet somehow, none of it had gotten on the car. It didn’t make any sense. Emma had already suspected he wasn’t the Graham she or Regina remembered, but this certainly proved it.

“What are you?” Emma asked him bluntly, “And don’t even bother saying you’re Graham Humbert, because you and I _both_ know that isn’t true.”

The thing wearing the Sheriff’s face locked eyes with her, just continuing to grin. “You wish to know what I am?” it croaked, “I couldn’t tell you. There is nothing else quite like me.”

Emma frowned. “Well, at least tell me why the Snickers actually worked on the Wendigo.”

The creature sighed heavily as its demented grin faded away. “It is a clever poison. Its scent and taste draws forth the creatures of the darkness like moths to a flame, and sharks to blood. The Hunters have been using its awesome power for many years.”

“Hunters?” asked Regina.

“Beast Hunters,” the creature clarified, “A secret society that hunts and slays demons, vampires, lycans, and whatever else might be lurking in the shadows. Many of them hold positions within various world governments. They are few in number, but the night creatures are even fewer. It is because of the Hunters that we rarely show our true faces.”

“Will you show us yours?” Emma asked reluctantly.

The creature stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression. “No,” he said, “I don’t think I will.”

“And why not?”

“Because I didn’t ask to exist. I just want to die.”

“Is that why you stepped in front of my car?”

The creature nodded. “Precisely.”

“Okay,” Emma said quietly, “I’ll give you what you want. Just tell me one more thing.”

“Of course.”

“Is this really Graham’s body?”

“No,” said the creature, “The real Graham Humbert is still buried within the earth. We cannot take control of the dead. It weakens us, and goes against the natural order.”

“Alright,” said Emma, “How do you want to die?”

“Surprise me. Just make it quick.”

Emma gave a small nod. “Regina,” she said, “get back in the car. I don’t want you to see this.”

Regina did not protest this and was quick to return to the passenger seat. She looked back at Henry with a soft smile.

“How would you like to have pizza tonight?”

Henry grinned at her. “That sounds _awesome!_ I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too,” Regina beamed.

Soon, Emma returned to the car and began backing out of the woods. “Emma? What about the body?” asked Regina.

“It disintegrated into ash once I killed it,” Emma explained.

“Oh. Well, that’s good, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” Emma said quietly.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Emma stayed behind in the kitchen while Regina and Henry went in the living room to pick out a movie to watch. The blonde stood at the sink, silently wiping the grease and sauce from the dishes. She smiled when Ringo trotted up to her.

“Hey boy,” she said fondly, “Have you come to help me clean the dishes?”

Suddenly, the dog’s eyes flashed from brown to solid black, and then back again. Rather than a look of fear, it was a sly grin that crept onto the blonde’s face.

“It’s you. I should have known.”

A deep voice echoed in the blonde’s mind. _“Yes. I suppose you omitted the fact that the power of the Snickers is only temporary?”_

The blonde’s eyes flickered from green to black, and then back to green. “Yes, my master.”

_ “Excellent.” _

“What shall we do with the humans?”

_“We wait, my humble servant. We must not let them suspect a thing.” _

“Of course. Will the others be joining us?”

_“Soon, very soon.”_

“And then?”

The dog licked its fangs with a forked tongue. _“And then this world will be forever ours.”_


End file.
